the_anima_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Vrchol
Vrchol is a Lenost and Kamen-inhabited universe in the Anima Project series. It is known for being the home of two major sentient races. It is also known for serving as the home of a large system of orphanage caravans, the home of much of the renowned artistry of the Kamen, and holding an almost unparalleled store of natural energy. The Kamen of Vrchol freely worship their creator, the elemental avatar of Earth. The Lenost and humans of Vrchol, however, worship the natural foundation of Vrchol itself. Other Universes Vrchol, despite its seemingly antisocial behavior toward other universes, holds a positive relationship with most other worlds. The Lenost and Kamen have no enemies and very rarely leave their own worlds to intrude on others, save for very rare instances of Kamen creating new settlements in worlds such as the Stormlands or Vestimor for economic interactions. However, the Lenost are largely open to people from other worlds on their mountains, and are even willing to accept the existence of the orphanage which was opened in the Edens. While they are a very peaceful neutral universe in major trans-universal conflicts, there exist few aggressors willing to draw the aggression of both the powerful Lenost and immovable Kamen upon them. The two races are renowned for their strength despite their docile nature, and are often scouted for organizations such as mercenaries in the name of the Stormlands. Structure There is no major governing structure among the Lenost. They construct their homes where they wish along the mountainsides, and seek to live relaxed lifestyles where they do not bother and are not bothered by one another. The closest to a leader the Lenost have are the Elder Lenost, who are more in positions of great respect than ones of great authority. The Elder Lenost isolate themselves on the mountain peaks of Vrchol and give themselves to the nature god of Vrchol in order to maintain balance in the world. The Kamen isolate themselves beneath the earth and obey a specific caste system under no orders but those from their creator, the God of Earth. Each Kamen operates under one of three simple tasks: The mining of tunnels to expand the Kamen cities, the creation of works of art in worship of the God of Earth, and the protection of the exterior of the city. The caravans and their members exist to rehabilitate the orphans they watch over in order to give them not only a sense of inner peace, but to bring from within them latent powers and strengths which they can take with them to other worlds in order to participate once more in other universe economies and structures. The caravan leaders, however, are little more than caretakers and rely on the Lenost living nearest to the Edens to aid them in their work. Countries & Features The Great Ring A ring of mountain peaks which makes up the heart of the central Vrchol continent. The Great Ring consists of over two dozen mountain peaks, the Edens and plant life which grow within them, the Earth Realm at the base of the mountains, and the Plateau Oasis. The Mountain Peaks The peaks of Vrchol's mountains are inhabited by the Lenost, who span the multitudes of mountain peaks and live anywhere from the Edens to the frozen summits of each mountain. The mountain peaks, unlike the world below them, are barren crags of stone and ice. However, to ascend higher up the peak is to become closer to the natural energy field within Vrchol. The Edens The Edens are forest-filled caverns which grow into the sides of the mountain peaks. This area is abandoned deliberately by both Kamen and Lenost in order to leave it as a dedicated 'safe haven' for the multitudes of orphanage caravans which dwell within the mountains. The Earth Realm The barren lands far beneath the Edens that span between the mountains. This land holds the gateways into the Kamen cities, which stretch far beneath the earth. This land is considered to be off-limits to those in higher levels of the mountains, though the Kamen are apathetic to any intrusions to the earth realm itself. Plateau Oasis A massive plateau between the mountain peaks, and circled by the Earth Realm. The plateau is a very large plain which collects and retains much of the rainwater in Vrchol, making it one of the largest gathering spots for Lenost and humans. The site is considered the closest thing there is to a 'city' in Vrchol, despite having little to no government presence. Peklo A volcano far from the Great Ring. It is said to be the home of the Earth God itself among the people within the Ring. However, upon observation, it is instead home to a previously undiscovered relative to the Kamen people. Their societal structure and religion is largely identical to those within the Ring, though those within Peklo are far more capable in immense molten temperatures. People From Vrchol * [[Lucia Neves|'Lucia Neves']] - The Platinum Soul. An acolyte from the Edens who made a pact with life itself. * [[Slade Alvey|'Slade Alvey']] - The Golden Sun. An acolyte and Lenost living above the Edens. Larry Alvey - The Stalwart Claw. An acolyte and Lenost living above the Edens. Cornell Rayner - The Tall Horse. An acolyte and Lenost living on the Plateau Oasis. Radek - The Stone Ox. An acolyte and guardian Kamen who left Vrchol for Vestimor. Cenek - A guardian Kamen from Peklo. Teresa Neves - The Young Lich. An acolyte and orphan from the Edens who can siphon life from the living. Rafael Moreno - An orphan from the Edens who attempted and failed to form a pact with fire. Kral - An orphan from the Edens who formed a pact with an Elder Lenost. Category:Universes Category:Universes in Advent of the Hunter Category:Universes in Crown of Chaos Category:Universes in Viral Gambit